classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Krish'Xa
The Krish'Xa are a hostile race native to the planet Devirix, close to the outermost edge of the Milky Way. As of their discovery in 2512 by the Asari, followed by a conflict lasting several months, all contact with this species has been severed by the intergalactic community, a motion not made since the Yahg were barred from the Galactic community in 2125 for slaughtering a delegation from the Citadel council. Biology The Krish'Xa are bipedal in nature, with hunched over postures. They have six eyes and an elongated snout closely resembling anteaters or armadillos, as well as a horn, four fingered hands and three toed feet. An interesting quality about their skeletal structure is the partiality of the skeleton being both exo and endo. The face and spinal cord, as well as part of the pelvis and upper legs are exoskeletal while the rest of the structure is internal. There doesn't seem to be much of a difference between male and females other than reproductive organs. Some Asari that studied the Krish'Xa before their conflict have noted that females have shorter horns and body structures. Like the vorcha, Krish'Xa have short lives due to their intense regeneration properties their cells posess, and can live anywhere between 25-30 years of age. Culture Krish'Xa culture seems to be barbaric and based on tightly knit packs of 45 and up. Each is lead by an alphamale, who keeps the other males in line while possessing a harem made up of the females. A male can challenge the leader for his position in a hand to hand battle to the death, in which the victor becomes the new alphamale. Language There seems to be no verbal form of language they posess. Most communicate through body language, growls and screeches indicating emotions or objections. * "Head tilted to right side, clicking sound" - Interested, curiosity * "Loud screech, sounding like 'Krish'Xa!!!" - A popular warcry * "Whimper, slumped close to ground" -display of defeat or hurt * "Low volume screech" -Retreat or regroup Most settlements are in dens or tent like structures built from sticks and the hide of indigenous creatures the carnivorous Krish'Xa hunt for food source and hide. They use the hide for textiles, tent materials, and even paper. As for hardware materials, they posess the skills to mine, and have nearly scoured the entire planet in search of coal, formed from the decaying carbon of their burried ancestors, and metals they use to craft tools and weapons. Even though the Krish'Xa are a barred civilization, Batarian slavers have on occasion encountered their kind and enslave single individuals or entire packs to be used as laborers, or even out them against each other in fights for inhumane forms of entertainment. Technology The Krish'Xa are a pre-space flight civilization, but posess metallic tools and firearms based on blaster gas ammunition stored from gas geysers found across the surface of Devirix, and stored in circular shaped backpack-like devices attached to their weaponry. Vehicles range from chariots and sleds pulled by siege beasts to 20-foot tall, tank like vehicles resembling large wheels, although only the strongest packs are able to wield these kinds of machinery. Government There is no concrete form of government other than packs. It is assumed that the dominant Krish'Xa packs are the ones with the most manpower, say a pack of over a thousand Krish'Xa is superior to one of 300. Military There is no concrete form of an organ ized and allied military force that the Krish'Xa posess. They do however have shown to form alliances with other packs to defend their home against invaders like the Asari. As previously stated, packs are their own armies, each member, including their young, acting as warriors. Smaller packs are armed with leather armor, and an arrangement of spears, swords, and even bows and arrows, while stronger and more coordinated packs posess armor capeable of absorbing a blaster shot, blasters and even tank like vehicles that resemble giant wheels. Category:Species